


spreading you open (is the only way of knowing you)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable Spock (Star Trek), Cute, Drunk James T. Kirk, Drunk Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Drunk Spock (Star Trek), Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Tumblr Prompt, Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: jim, spock, and mccoy get together in a way that isn't expectedorone more request, can i have confessing and first kisses for mcspirk? :))
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: tumblr prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	spreading you open (is the only way of knowing you)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from harry styles' song "fine line"  
> edit: i literally forgot to add the relationship tag onto this fic until now (5/1/2020) so to everyone who found it before now, you're a bunch of wizards and i adore you.

It was quiet and, if Leonard was being honest, ridiculous when it finally happened.

Leonard thought it would be some grand affair, in the midst of fighting some hostile species from another planet, but it wasn’t. Not even close.

Instead, the three of them were gathered in Jim’s quarters, pressed close enough to feel each other’s breaths with Jim in the middle. Leonard didn’t remember how they’d gotten there, too many drinks in between his arrival and the current circumstances, but it certainly wasn’t uncomfortable.

Spock was whispering something meaningful, something that Leonard should have been listening to, but the doctor was too focused on the dab of chocolate on the vulcan’s top lip, shining in the low light.

“- desire you both, if you will have me,” Spock said, voice like warm velvet in the dark, and Leonard finally noticed the green blush staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears. McCoy mourned having Jim between them. He wanted to take the green tip of Spock’s ear between his lips.

Jim laughed, not unkindly, and pulled the pointy-eared bastard into a kiss that made Leonard simultaneously jealous and wanting. They were caught in a slow, exploratory kiss for almost a full minute before they separated, Spock leaning over their captain to finally capture Leonard’s lips. 

It wasn’t a very skilled first kiss and Leonard had enough pride to feel embarrassed later when he thought about it, but he’d had a bit too much ale and his sloppy kissing could be excused. He swore up and down that Spock huffed a laugh against his lips in the middle, but the vulcan never admitted it and raised a judgmental brow when asked. 

Hands roamed and kisses were exchanged between the three of them for what felt like both minutes and hours, Leonard learning the taste of Spock’s lips (chocolate and vulcan tea) and the texture of Jim’s tongue. When eventually they parted and laid down together, a tangled mess a limbs on Jim’s couch, the captain and doctor laid their heads on Spock’s chest and intertwined their fingers over the vulcan’s heart. 

Ridiculous indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
